


Yamaguchi's Twin

by jrxyl



Series: Yama Twins [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Siblings, Twins, Yama's brother says hes older but hes only ten minutes older, im so bad at tagging imma stop now, thats p interesting right, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi has a twin, he's kept this from Tsukishima for as long as he could. But, siblings don't make life easy do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi's Twin

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima knew everything about each other.

Or, they knew almost everything about each other.

Tsukishima actually didn’t know a major part of Yamaguchi’s life, and that was that he had a twin.

Yamaguchi’s had managed to hide that part of him because his parents were divorced and had each taken custody of one child, which seems a little unfair or inhuman but whenever one of the twins asked to see their other parent, their wish was granted.

Yamaguchi’s never told Tsukishima about his twin because he had an irrational fear that Tsukishima would grow to like his twin more than him. He would be able to move on and find a best friend if Tsukishima did leave him, but the separation would still be tremendously painful so Yamaguchi wanted to prevent it at all costs.

Keeping his twin a secret from Tsukishima was going pretty well, until Kagami decided he wanted to visit and showed up an hour before Tsukishima arrived. Yamaguchi’s had tried to get him to leave and go over to a friends house, or get him to stay in his room until Tsukishima left. But as soon as Kagami heard one of Yamaguchi’s friends was coming over, he loudly declared he wouldn’t leave.

"I have to make sure my little brothers hanging out with the right people, don’t I?" Kagami had said in an mock concerned tone.

"You’re only ten minutes older," Yamaguchi grumbled, "but whatever. I’ll just tell Tsukishima that something came up and he can’t come over.

But as soon as Yamaguchi had started to apologetically explain that Tsukishima couldn’t come over anymore, the phone was snatched out of his hands.

"Tsukishima! Forget all that, you can definitely come over! In fact, why don’t you come earlier, like, right now?" Kagami had shouted excitedly into the phone, a hand planted firmly on his brothers forehead to prevent him from snatching the phone back.

"I thought your parents were having guests over?"

"Turns out it’s only one person! You can just meet him, he’s really great!"

Yamaguchi piped up, “Shut up! You sound so conceded! Give me my phone back!!”

"No you shut up! I’m on the phone!"

"Yeah, with /my/ friend!"

"Yamaguchi? Who’s that? What’s happening?" Tsukishima’s voice was slightly less flat than usual, he was a little concerned and very curious as to what was happening on the other side of the phone. The two voices sounded eerily similar..

"Nothing, just /someone/," Kagami turned to glare at his brother, who was reaching wildly for the phone, "being annoying. But you’re definitely still coming over, right?"

"Yeah." Tsukishima had decided that he wanted to know what was going on at Yamaguchi’s house, and it’d probably be easier to grill Yamaguchi about what was happening in person.

"Great! Later, Tsukishima!"

"Wait, Tsukki no! Don’t come ov-" Kagami hung up the phone and smiled smugly at Yamaguchi.

"You suck." Yamaguchi crossed his arms.

"Why? I’m making sure your boyfriend gets to come over. It’s very rude to not introduce him to your family, you know."

"I- he’s not- he’s met- Shut up!" Yamaguchi sat up and bolted up towards his room to think of what to do. He had thirty minutes to come up with a plan.

He thought of three plans in twenty-five minutes, and had five to put on into action.

One, he could drag Tsukishima out to a café as soon as he arrived, and hope that Kagami was asleep by the time they got home.

Two, he could shove Kagami into a spare room and take apart to door knob so he wouldn’t be able to escape.

Three, he could kill Kagami.

Really only one of those were remotely practical, and it wasn’t the two Yamaguchi would’ve loved to do. The café it was.

But, while he was gathering up his money he heard the doorbell ring, and furious footsteps racing towards it. He cursed softly to himself before running toward the door himself.

He saw Kagami about a foot away from the door and sped up to knock him out of the way, conveniently into a basket of laundry.

Yamaguchi swung the door open and yanked Tsukishima inside, pulling him up to his room. Once inside he locked the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima stood in front of him, a little dazed.

After a few moments Tsukishima spoke up, “Are you gonna tell me why you almost broke my wrist dragging me up here?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, “Oh shit, did I actually hurt you?” he reached forward and grabbed one of Tsukishima’s wrists to examine it for damage.

"No just- ugh. Whats going on? First the phone thing, and now this? What’s going on?"

Yamaguchi sighed, he’d hid the twin thing for longer than he thought he could, but he had to tell the truth now, “Well, there’s something I’ve been hiding from you.”

As if he knew he was about to be mentioned, Kagami started to pound on the door, “Tadashi? Is Tsukishima in there? Why’d you push me?! I wanna meet your boyfriend!”

Yamaguchi groaned, “Shut up, Kagami!” he turned to Tsukishima, “Okay so, I have a twin. I didn’t wanna tell you but he showed up and won’t give up until he sees you so I had to.”

Tsukishima looked stunned, “You..have a…twin? And you never told me? Why?”

"Long story."

"No you don’t." Tsukishima shook his head, "You’re lying."

"Wha-no, I’m not! I do! I can show you!"

"Okay, do it."

"I will!" Yamaguchi was about to swing the door open before his courage shrunk a bit, what if Tsukishima did end up liking Kagami more than him? What if he left him? But, he couldn’t think of a way to get out of it so he heaved a second sigh and opened the door.

Kagami confidently strode into the room and let out a whistle at Tsukishima, “So this is him, huh? I can see why you talk about him so much.”

"Kagami you didn’t even know who he was before you took the phone from me today." Tsukishima probably would’ve laughed at Yamaguchi’s sass, but he was in awe over how much the twins looked alike. Sure, it was expected from, well, twins, but still. They had the same messy hair, though it looked like Kagami had tried (and failed) to tame his, freckles and the (cute) button-nose.

"You weren’t lying."

"Yeah, I wasn-"

Kagami cut in and slung and arm over Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “He sure wasn’t! We’re twins! I’m much cuter, though.”

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, “You look similar yeah but Yamaguchi’s cuter.”

Yamaguchi looked like a deer in headlights.

Kagami looked smug, “We’re both Yamaguchi.”

Tsukishima glared at Kagami, his embarrassment quickly faded to annoyance, “Yamaguchi make him leave. He’s annoying.”

"Again, we’re both Yamaguchi."

"Fine. Tadashi, make him leave."

Heat rose to Tadashi’s cheeks, Tsukishima very rarely called him by his first name, it sounded better when Tsukishima didn’t want to kill a man though. “Kagami, leave.”

"But I-" A single (surprisingly scary) glare from Tadashi had Kagami throwing his hands up and exiting the room.

Once the door shut the boys were left in an awkward silence, Tadashi broke it.

"So I’m cuter, huh?"

"Shut up."

-

The two played video games and caught up on homework until they were called down for dinner, which consisted of Kagami and his mother catching up a bit while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi listened quietly.

Afterwards however, Kagami decided to play a game.

"It’s called ‘Kagami or Tadashi’!"

"Original." Tadashi remarked, Tsukishima snickered.

"Shut up, Tadashi. Tsukishima will guess which one of us is Tadashi, and which is me!"

"You’re both wearing different things, it’ll be easy."

"Oh, right! Tadashi, come with me!"

The twins disappeared into Tadashi’s room, and Tsukishima wasn’t sure what was going on, but based on Tadashi’s yell of ‘Kagami no! you can’t see me naked!’ Tsukishima guessed they were changing.

They both emerged from the room wearing two fairly similar baggy shirts.

"Okay, let’s start! Tsukishima, close your eyes."

Tsukishima did so and heard some slight shuffling.

"Open!"

Tsukishima opened his eyes and saw two identical boys in front of him. One of them held up three fingers, then two, then one, then none.

"Guess!"

Tsukishima looked at the two boys for a few seconds, before pointing to the one on the right, “You’re Yamaguchi.”

The boy on the left spoke up, “Both Yamaguchi!”

Tsukishima glared at him and pointed to the boy on the right, “You’re..Tadashi.” Saying the boy’s first name embarrassed him.

"How’d you know?!"

"I’ve known him for practically all my life, did you really expect me to not win this?" Tsukishima drawled.

Kagami huffed, “Whatever, I don’t want to play this anymore. I’m going to bed! But first, Tsukishima, give me a goodnight hug!”

Without any hesitation Tsukishima said no.

Tadashi laughed and told Tsukishima he was going to brush his teeth before bed. Tsukishima nodded and trotted off the Tadashi’s bedroom where he took off his glasses and curled up under the blankets of Tadashi’s bed.

Before long, the door opened and someone crawled into bed next to Tsukishima. They laid side by side before the door opened again, someone else tried to climb into bed, before a shout filled the room.

"Kagami if you don’t get out of my bed in two seconds I will put you in a tiny box and ship you to America."

Kagami’s laughter rang through the air as he darted out of the bed and into his own room.

"He’s so annoying." Tadashi sighed as he crawled into bed next to Tsukishima, who opened his arms and wrapped them around Tadashi when he laid his head on Tsukishima’s chest.

"He is."

Tadashi laughed quietly, “So you don’t like him?”

"Not very much, no."

"I can’t believe I was worried about you picking him over me."

"What?"

Tadashi stiffened. Shit. “I didn’t say anything.”

"Yes you did. Me picking him over you? What makes you think I’d do that?"

"I don’t know. He’s just, better than me? I mean he’s more outgoing, confident, talent-"

"Tadashi shut up. I’d choose you over anyone every time, haven’t I told you that before?"

"Yeah, I just forget sometimes. Sorry, Tsukki."

"It’s fine. Now go to bed."

"Okay." Tadashi nuzzled his head into Tsukishima’s chest and let out a soft content sigh.

"Wait no don’t go to bed."

Yamaguchi opened his eyes, “Don’t go to bed?”

"Yeah," Tsukishima paused, deciding if he really wanted to say what he was planning to. He thought, fuck it, and went for it, "kiss me first."

Tadashi’s stomach did a somersault when he heard those words, but after he recovered from the shock he lifted his head and adjusted so his lips could reach Tsukishima’s, and pressed them together.

Tsukishima pushed forward a little too eagerly, but Tadashi didn’t mind at all.

"Okay you can go to bed now," Tsukishima said once they stopped.

Tadashi nodded and rested his head on Tsukishima’s chest once more, let out another content sigh, and fell asleep.

Kagami was on the other side of the door, almost dying from the cuteness.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks and its really short sorry i just really wanted to write about yama with a twin. and my tumblr is inconsistentfics if you wanna yell about haikyuu or request stuff uwu


End file.
